My Everything
by MelonLord1218
Summary: "I never knew I could love, I never knew I could sing, But above all, You're My Everything" Beck Oliver is your average high school senior. He has everything, a girl friend and ambitious. But when he starts to notice he is falling in love with his best friend, his world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1. Bori**

 **" I never knew I could love,**

 **I never knew I could sing,**

 **But above all,**

 **You're my everything"**

 **I awoke suddenly with this poem engraved on my heart. What was my dream about? Who was it for? I quickly wrote it down, it could be useful for a class project or helping Andre write a song.**

 **My name is Beck Oliver, I am 18 years old and am a senior at Hollywood Arts Academy. A school for the ambitious, the brave, the daring, and everything else in between.**

 **I've never been in love before. If I told that to my friends they would argue that "Jade's your girl friend, so you have to be in love." The truth is I never viewed her as someone I was in love with. I was in "like" with her, hoping, waiting and praying love would come. But it never did and it still hasn't after two long years of the kissing and the wonderful dates, I still don't "love" her. A good man would probably break up with a girl over this, but I am neither normal or average. I have settled with Jade and I know that, I know deep down I have just become so comfortable I don't want to give dating someone else a chance... Until she waltzed into my life...**

 **She being my best friend, the girl who would turn my senior year into a mad house-Tori Vega. My best friend from elementary school, the girl who's house it literally next door to mine. The girl who used to have sleepovers with me in the fourth grade. We would stay in the RV with my dad.**

 **I remember we stayed up all night in the RV, we were about 10. It was our last sleepover, our parents thought it was getting inappropriate for fourth graders of the opposite gender to have sleepovers. Anyways on our last sleepover in the RV, she brought over her guitar and played cheesy Avril Lavigne songs on it (which I actually liked at the time). After she played the song she asked me, "Beck can you kiss me?"**

 **We were only ten... But instead of saying " ewwww cooties" I actually decided to go through with it.**

 **"Okay Tor-Tor! Any particular reason?"**

 **"Yes, when we get older I want to say my first kiss came from my best friend in the whole world."**

 **Being ten year olds it was cheesy and corny. But I held her chin like I had witnessed on television and we quickly pecked. I actually liked it, maybe not her but kissing.**

 **I started puberty early. At age 11 and me and Tor-Tor didn't hang out as much. She did nails and I played soccer. I acted and she sang. But our families went on vacation together every summer and Christmas break. The Vegas and the Olivers; best friends for life until death due our families part.**

 **It's been 8 years since that kiss, and now I find myself wanting more. Wait what am I saying? I have Jade.**

 **" I never knew I could love,**

 **I never knew I could sing,**

 **But above all,**

 **You're my everything"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 Bori**

 **I find myself thinking of Tori and not knowing why. It's been a week since that dream, that poem. I decide right away to surprise Tori after school. Since we are next door neighbours I decide to go hangout with her like we used to.**

 **Ding dong! I ring the door bell and Tori opens the door.**

 **"Beck? What are you doing here?" That is a good question what am I doing here? I am dating Jade. "I... I... Wanted to see you Tor-Tor!"**

 **There was a pause in the air, an awkward silence broken with her saying, "Don't call me that we aren't ten anymore."**

 **"I wish we were..." I said out loud on accident. "What does that mean?" She asked.**

 **"It means I miss you. We were best friends. And you were my..."**

 **"BECK we still are besties!"**

 **"We are? Is ignoring me what besties do?"**

 **"Awwww I didn't know you felt ignored. Now I feel awful." She retorted.**

 **"Can I come in?" I ask, pathetic I know.**

 **"Sure, Beck want to watch TV? Wrestling, football?"**

 **"We can watch My Little Pony, I bet you love that." I laugh.**

 **"I do not," she says while punching my arm.**

 **I suddenly blurt out what she said to me the night of the last sleep over, "Yes, when we get older I want to say my first kiss came from my best friend in the whole world."**

 **She didn't say anything, she gestured me to come inside and I did so without hesitation. This was my second home, this was where "she" dwelled. The girl I probably have loved this whole time... Shut up mind! YOU HAVE JADE!**

 **Mind: Oh come on Beck she's your best friend**

 **Me: So?**

 **Mind: She is beautiful... Kiss her!**

 **Me: Jade?**

 **Mind: What's Jade a type of rock?**

 **Me: My girl friend**

 **Mind: Dump that Bitch, look at Tori. Her hair, her lips, her hips, her breasts...**

 **Me: Her breasts... Wait stop that!**

 **I couldn't think of anything else, it's as if than less than a week I fell for this friend.**

 **She suddenly said, "What brought that quote up?"**

 **What quote, oh right.**

 **"I have been thinking about that moment a lot!" Wait what am I doing?Ugh... Damn it man, she is a FRIEND!**

 **Mind: A friend with boobs!**

 **"Shut up!" I said not realising it was out loud.**

 **"Maybe you should go home Beck." Tori suggested confused.**

 **"Tori..." I said looking into those deep brown eyes. "What?"**

 **"I am sorry. I just miss the days when we were kids and all we cared about was nonsense and that RV. I miss those sleepovers, I know it's weird... cause you're a girl. But I would still have you over at my RV even now. We could watch movies, eat pizza and throw popcorn at the tv."**

 **"Beck that's sweet of you. That would be fun to do again." She admitted.**

 **"My parents and your parents are out of town this coming weekend want to have one last sleepover?" Did I really just ask Tori to spend the night? She isn't my girl friend.**

 **"Oh Beckket! I don't know... What about Jade?"**

 **"She is going to Chicago this weekend!" I said not caring who this Jade person was.**

 **"And Trina will be staying with her college friends at their dorm. Sure let's do it."**

 **"I can't wait!" I say.**

 **But I really can't. It's the first time in eight years I get to be with Tori, alone! I wonder if something will happen? As I think of this my heart starts to pound.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 Bori**

 **I walk into her house and we end up watching tv. We watch Jeopardy, not the most interesting of shows to watch but I don't care I just wanted to sit by her.**

 **I love this house, the vastly large space. The huge kitchen which never seems to end and the high ceilings. I could never feel claustrophobic here. My parents house, ironically built by the same man, has low ceilings that I whack my six foot head against often.**

 **I look through the sliding doors parallel to the couch I am sitting on and see my reflection by Tori. We look good together... What the hell is wrong with me?**

 **I look through the glass and see the pool. The very pool where I asked Jade out and everyone saying "Congrats man!"**

 **The same pool Tor-Tor pushed me into. The same pool we had my tenth and thirteenth birthday parties at. Tori notices my eyes are away from the tv.**

 **"What's wrong Beck?" She asked.**

 **"I look around this house and see the memories we have together. I just feel at home here. I have forgotten how we spent our youth here. How we had parties in the back."**

 **"Those we're important memories for me too, Beck."**

 **"Thanks." I look down and notice that somehow I have grabbed her hand. Our fingers lace and our hands lock in place. I don't move in to kiss her, I don't allow myself more than this little bit of contact.**

 **"Beck, are you sure you're okay?" She asks again. This time I am not sure of anything. I try to maintain a composed look, a gentlemanly look. I feel immature and rotten. Does holding her hand count as cheating on Jade? My thoughts have certainly betrayed her. I no longer wanted to kiss her or be with her.**

 **I am tired of the yelling, the bullying, the threatening.**

 **"Tori, I grow weary of Jade." I say out of the blue.**

 **"Why do you say that?" She asks letting go of my hand.**

 **"She is so mean to me. She abuses me and pushes me around. Makes me do her homework and makes me pay for everything. I can't handle her gothic tendencies anymore. I am not in love with her, I don't think I ever was really. I thought I would grow to love her deeply. But I can't lie to myself anymore. I need to break up with Jade."**

 **It felt good to get my feelings out in the open.**

 **"What brought this on?"**

 **"I guess missing you. Wait did I just say that out loud?" I blush and feel my face turn redder than a lobster.**

 **"Yes you did Beck. Ummmm listen I shouldn't have let you come in. Maybe we shouldn't have that sleepover. You seem really confused right now. And Beck I..."**

 **I don't know how it happened. One second I was listening to my best friend talk and the next I realised a beautiful goddess stood before me. So I put my hand under her chin like I once did when we were ten, and I kissed wasn't a peck like before it was full blow kissing.**

 **Her soft lips were kissing me back and throwing me into orbit. I played with her hair and held her back with my palm. She smelled wonderful of flower scented roses. She pulled away and looked at me, she smiled and closed her eyes again. She pushed me against the wall as we started making out. I was touching her back up and down. It was like two best friends realised without speaking that this whole time, we belonged together. My phone rang, and I ignored it. She put her sweet tongue in my mouth and we were French kissing.**

 **We somehow made it to the couch. Never in my life had I kissed a woman like this, never had I known what true beauty was until this moment. Then my poem popped in my head...**

 **" I never knew I could love,**

 **I never knew I could sing,**

 **But above all,**

 **You're my everything"**

 **Was this poem about Tori?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 Bori**

 **Tori's POV**

 **It's Friday and I remember my sleepover with Beck istonight. I can't help but feel guilty that I am the reason Beck is leaving Jade. At least I suspect it is, we did kiss. But it was one kiss. One kiss has me wondering if we have always been more than friends. Like star crossed lovers, predestined by the gods.**

 **I didn't initiate that kiss, Beck did. The truth is I want more, but I feel like that is selfish somehow. I don't think I love him? Oh this is so complicated. Who am I kidding, perhaps I have always been a little jealous of Jade.**

 **Ever since that moment Beck asked her out at my pool party. That was the worst birthday ever, I got everything I wanted accepted Beck. I saw the way he looked at Jade and held her; I wanted that. I longed to be that girl, have I out grown this desire?**

 **Beck is in my grasp now, reaching out to me. Letting me know it's okay for them to break up. But do I want to be more than friends?**

 **He's that goofy guy that has always been there. Even on family vacations. Our families are so close; we always travel to Canada, New England and every National Park imaginable together. We have had amazing experiences together. He has been like a big brother at times and a mysterious love interest at others. I don't know when we crossed the line; did our parents care if we dated?**

 **My mother would love it. "You and Beck would make cute babies." I can almost hear her say. She always wanted Beck for a son. Trina would rip my eyes out if she knew I even kissed him.**

 **Tonightwill be different;tonightI will back track with Beck. We are just best friends, who watch movies and nothing more. I'm scared to fall for what I don't deserve.**

 **Beck's POV**

 **Oh man, how do I break it off with Jade? Or perhaps I should just see how things go between Tori and I, before I make that hard decision. She is going out of town after all and this gives me the chance to test where Tori and I stand. Perhaps all of this is in my head.**

 **I relive that kiss in my head, I think she kissed me back. I would like to believe she did. The thought of that makes me a happy man.**

 **I head to Sitcowitz's class, and roll my eyes. One more class period until the weekend, until freedom. I know I should be excited to go to this school. However, I grow bored. It's no longer challenging me and I want to be pushed further. I want to do method acting, not just these improv games.**

 **My thoughts are intruded by Andre, "Hey, man what's up?"**

 **"Nothing, much." I growl.**

 **"You sure. Cause Tori kind of told me you two kissed," he whispered.**

 **"She told you?" I say.**

 **"Yeah, but only me. She didn't want to get the ladies involved and cause drama for you."**

 **"That's nice of her I suppose."**

 **"How do you feel about her, Beck?" Andre asks concerned.**

 **"I am still figuring that out. I want to break up with Jade."**

 **I say out loud.**

 **"And why do you want to break up with me, what have I done?" I hear Jade's voice behind me. I feel my insides cringe with guilt and slight disgust.**

 **Andre leaves the scene too afraid he would say something regrettable. I stand there silent, hoping the bell would ring to save me from talking to Jade. I am over her. She is gorgeous. I hate the bullying. But I want to kiss her.**

 **Conflicting emotions soon consume me and I don't know what else to do. Jade drags my sorry ass to the janitors closet to "talk!"**

 **"Why do you want to end us, BECK?" She glares into my soul as I hear the bell ring.**

 **"Honestly Jade. I don't feel the chemistry anymore. I am not sure I ever did. You were just a girl I thought I could grow to love. But I don't even love you."**

 **Tears start to roll down her face as eye liner follows. "What are you saying?"**

 **"I don't want you to cry Jade. I didn't want to end our relationship like this. But you were so controlling over my life and I just can't be with you any longer."**

 **"That hurts Beck. I thought we had something. But I guess it was all one sided and it was always one sided. You never loved me, you were always too busy looking at Vega."**

 **"Don't bring Tori into this." I yelled.**

 **"Oh please, Beck. I see the way you look at her. Practically drooling your gaze down the hall."**

 **"That's enough, Jade. We are over will you just leave me be."**

 **I ditch class and head to my RV. I am a bit tempted to cancel my plans with Tori. I feel so horrible for how our break up went. I wanted to only test waters with Tori and maybe end it with Jade. If things went amazingly well with Tori I was going to end it with Jade by taking her out to dinner and doing one more night of her favourite things.**

 **No more gothic movies or late night conversations. No more snuggles and strangling. No more threats and bullying. No more. I take down all her pictures and throw them away. I get out my pack of cigs and take a few hits of nicotine. Puffing away my lungs as a dragon; defiling my temple with its smoky haze.**

 **(Please review I want to know if this story is boring)**


End file.
